


This is the New Year

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Artie and Kitty get married, Brittany and Santana are just domestic, David and Sebastian act like they don't care about this day but they secretly do, Emma and Will are out of the state, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Finn proposes to Rachel, First Kiss, Kurt and Blaine become parents, Lot's of kissing, M/M, Mercedes is in labor and in pain and Sam loves her, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Pregnancy, Pucks in the army but comes home to Quinn, SO MANY PEOPLE, Sugar helps Rory with his first new year, Tina and Mike reunite, Weddings, all during New Years, that's a lot of tags, they're counting down a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: short snapshots of all ma Glee OTP's on New Year's Eve at midnight.couples are: Klaine, Brittana, Finchel, Quick, Kartie, Tike, Samcedes, Wemma, Flamatta,and Sebofsky.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe, Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rory Flanagan/Sugar Motta, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 18





	This is the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> this could possibly be me wanting to restart the new year with how it's been going but just roll with it. 
> 
> this was originally made two years ago at midnight but i'm bored so i'm posting here. lol.

**_ 1) Klaine _ **

"Hey, Santana." Kurt greets as he answers his phone. A pause. "Yeah, he is. He's sitting next to me." he says into the phone. Another pause. "Shut up. And yeah, we have a minute. Let me put you on speaker." he takes the phone off his ear and presses a button. "You're on speaker, San."

"Hi, Santana." Blaine greets with a smile, putting a bookmark in the book he was reading.

"Hey, gaysters, okay we'll be quick so you guys can have your New Years make out session or whatever." she takes a deep breath. "Britt, you wanna tell them?"

"Alright guys, ready?" Brittany's voice comes in. There's silence and the two men are now waiting in anticipation until Brittany speaks up.

"I'm pregnant."

They don't say anything but, Blaine can hear people counting down in the middle of busy Time Square on their TV and he assumes Brittany and Santana don't want to miss it so Brittany says a quick. "With your child." then goodbyes before hanging up.

"We're going to be dad's."

"Yep."

"Blaine, we're gonna be dad's." Kurt repeats, now more enthusiastically.

It just hits him.

"We're gonna be parents!" Blaine responds, practically throwing himself on top of his husband.

"We are." Kurt looks about ready to cry as the numbers on the screen count down, _3, 2, 1._

They kiss passionately.

A, "Happy New Year." is whispered simultaneously in between kisses but that's all.

They were gonna be parents.

**_ 2) Brittana _ **

"Favorite thing about this year, go!" Brittany challenges, taking a sip of champagne.

Santana flicks each thing on her finger. "You opening your dance studio, me _finally_ settling that big case at the firm, um, ooo, the biggest one though, was those little munchkins birthdays." she says, pointing to their two kids who were playing UNO on the coffee table, hyped up on god knows how much sugar.

"Definitely the biggest one." Brittany agrees. Since their twins, Jason and Valerie, were born, that's been their favorite thing of the year for the past seven New Years. And it was probably going to be like that forever.

"They're counting down, they're counting down!!" Valerie chants, pointing to the TV.

"You don't have to yell," Jason says, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, no rolling your eyes at your sister." Santana quickly scolds her son before motioning them both to come sit on the couch. "Come on, you know the drill."

They did. Valerie and Jason would sit in between their mothers and they all would count down, when it hit zero, Brittany and Santana would kiss and the twins would hug. Then after, each kid would kiss a parent, then switch.

" _5, 4, 3, 2_ ," they all counted down. " _1_!"

Brittany and Santana kissed as Jason and Valerie hugged awkwardly. They were at that stage now where they were becoming their own person so they weren't attached to the hip anymore.

"Happy New Year!" Valerie shouts as she ended up kissing Brittanys cheek.

"Happy New Year, Mom." Jason chuckles as he kissed Santana's.

Santana and Brittany caught one another's eye as they smiled. They loved their little family.

**_ 3) Finchel _ **

"I need to show you something." Finn says urgently. He grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her out into the backyard.

"Finn? What the heck?! If my arm breaks and I can't do my show, you can deal with my agents raft." Rachel shudders as she let herself be dragged.

"I'm not going to break your arm." he says simply before stopping them in the middle of the grass.

The short girl looks around confused. "Are you here to show me our lawn? Because i'm pretty sure I was there when we picked it out."

That gets a laugh out of the old quarterback. "No." he says before they both heard a squeal of a firework about to go off. "That's what I want to show you." he says, pointing in the sky.

"No more than two seconds later, Rachel hears a _boom_ then the words: _Will You Marry Me, Rachel Berry?_ are in gold firecrackers in the sky.

The brunette gasps as she looks down, her boyfriend now on one knee.

"So, will you marry me?" he asks, hopefully.

"Yes, yes, yes!!" she squeals. He grinned, putting the ring on her finger and picking her up my the waist and kissing the girl swiftly on her lips.

"Happy New Years, fiancé." Rachel says, wrapping her arms around Finns broad shoulders.

"Happy New Years, fiancé. I love you."

**_ 4) Quick _ **

Quinn was a mess.

She was in a way oversized sweatshirt (Noah's), humongous sweatpants (also Noah's) and fuzzy socks (her's actually, she wasn't stupid after all). With a glass of wine in one hand, and the TV remote in the other.

She was doing everything in her power not to figure out what time it was due to that fact that her husband was somewhere overseas fighting in a war on New Years. It made her kind of depressed. Proud, but depressed.

So to avoid that pain, she shut off her phone, turned around the cable box and didn't step foot in the bedroom or kitchen. Also, she avoided any channel where they would advertise, show or mention anything about New Years.

It was simple really.

But unfortunately for her, that left the channels that were in another language so she didn't really know what was going on. That was okay considering the blonde wasn't paying attention to anything except her thoughts.

Quinn thought about calling Beth or one of her friends but they all had fiancés or some sort of significant others and she was too bitter for them right now.

So that left her, laying on the couch, her hair up in a messy bun, makeup not done and some spanish soap opera in the background, with her drinking wine.

Everyone's goal on New Years.

A knock on the door brought her out of her self-pitying bubble as she put the glass on the table and walked to the front door. Who could it be?

She didn't glance at the oven clock as passed by it, that took a lot of self control, until finally she got to the door and opened it.

Who was on the other side made her gasp.

"I heard it was frowned upon to steal another person's property." Puck said with a cheeky grin, leaning against the doorway a single rose in his hands. He was still dressed in his uniform.

"Puck!" she exclaimed, immediately jumping and wrapping her arms around her not-a-mirage husband and squeezing him tight.

"Woah. Hey, Q. You okay?" he asked, hugging her back tightly, the rose falling to the floor.

"No. But it will be soon enough. . . kiss me?" she asked with a batting of her eyelashes.

"But New Years isn't until-"

" _Kiss me_."

"Yes ma'am." he saluted, moving so his arms were wrapped around the blondes tiny waist.

Puck then bent down to press a soft, chastise kiss on his wife's lips, making sure to soak up all the _Quinn_ , as weird as it sounded. He just missed her a lot.

They broke apart soon, Quinn's forehead resting on Pucks. "It's good to have you home." she whispers.

"It's good to be home."

**_ 5) Kartie _ **

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Kitty Wilde and Arthur Abrams-"

"Okay, can you speed it up a bit, preach dude? We've got five minutes till New Years." Kitty interrupted impatiently.

"But I-"

Dozens of, " _Hurry's._ " were then shouted at the poor priest from the audience as he sighed and flipped through the small book that was in his hands.

He cleared his throat. "Do you, Arthur Abrams, take Kitty Wilde as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?" he asked, looking at the boy in the wheelchair.

Artie smiled and looked at the lovely woman standing next to him. "I do."

He nodded before turning to Kitty, "And do you, Kitty Wilde, take Arthur Abrams as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." she answered, smiling at her soon to be husband.

He nodded once more before facing straight to the audience. "And now, by the power invested in me by the Lord, I now pronounce you-"

"Wait!" Artie says suddenly and everyone freezes.

"Artie?" Kitty whispers, looking confused, about to be angry but most of all, hurt.

He's confused for a second, why she looks like that but then realized what he did. "Oh my god, no. I wasn't saying wait for the _wedding_ , god no." he shifted uncomfortably at the look the priest gave him. " _Gosh_ no." he corrected quickly before turning back to his fiancé.

"It's only eleven fifty-eight and I know your dream is to get married at exactly midnight." the boy with the glasses explains quickly. "I know this day is a huge deal for you so everything's going to be done right."

There was a chorus of 'awww's from the crowd. Some also sniffling.

"You're amazing." Kitty says, settling in the boys lap, her white dress so frilly it fills with the whole seat, to get ready for the real kiss.

Artie shrugs and is about to respond but someone shouts, "Eleven fifty-nine!"

That gets everyone's attention as the priest quickly resumes. "Uh, And now by the power invested in me by the lord," he waits a few seconds for good measure. "And the faith he has in you two, you may now kiss one another!" he announces as the couple does just that with everyone cheering and someone shouting, "Midnight!"

Everyone gives the couple a few minutes to shine before they start to kiss their own significant other. It is New Years after all.

The newly weds, reluctantly, break apart there first kiss as a married couple to exchange these words:

"I love you, husband."

"And I love you, wife."

**_ 6) Tike _ **

"Mike?"

Over all the excited people in Times Square, he could somehow pin point that one voice as he turned around to be met with those familiar brown eyes from the good ol days in high school.

"Tina?" he asked, feeling different emotions the longer he stared.

"Hey!" she smiled and waved, her hang covered by a glove. "What're you doing here?" the female asian asked then laughed at her own question. "I mean here in New York, I know what you're doing _here_." and she waved her hands around them as if to prove a point.

The male asian chuckled. "Yeah, I got it. But, um, the Joffrey gave me a full time job there after I graduated so I just packed up my stuff and moved. The pays really good so it was worth it." he explained, shouting slightly as people got louder the closer it got to midnight.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Tina exclaimed, not knowing if she should hug him so she settled for a supportive thumbs ups.

He gave one right back as he asked her the same question. "And what're you doing here? I never pictured you as a city girl."

Tina then shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I, um, I _was_ here with my boyfriend as a surprise for the holiday but it turned out he was. . . um-"

"Gay?"

"No! . . . yes."

Mike let out a full on laugh that made Tina's heart flutter despite all the commotion around them.

"I'm so sorry," he stopped immediately, clearing his throat. "That was rude. I don't understand why this always happens to you. You're a great girl who deserves to be treated like a queen."

That made the short girl blush as she shrugged. "What can I do? I'm pretty sure you and Artie are the only two guys I've dated that didn't turn out gay. So this isn't all me."

Mike gave her a look of sympathy. "You'll find the right guy one day."

They ended up catching up a bit before the countdown started. It seems so loud on TV but it's even more louder there in person.

" _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,_ " the two ex's looked at one another and smiled. This couldn't have been just a coincidence, them seeing each other on New Years.

" _4, 3, 2, 1!!_ " a horn blew loud into the night as all the couples around began kissing.

The two just stood there awkwardly. . . until suddenly Mikes lips were on Tina's.

And she kissed back.

They kissed passionately and fast, almost to the point where it looked like they were making out. They just missed one another so much without realizing it.

Tina broke it up for a second just to confirm, "You don't have a girlfriend or anything, right?"

"What? Oh, no. You. Only you."

"Good."

And they went right back to kissing.

**_ 7) Samcedes _ **

"I'm sorry you're stuck here." Mercedes says, quietly. Running her hand protectively over her grown stomach.

"Stuck here? Nah. I wanna be here." Sam is quick to reassure as he raises his hands to stretch them, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead. He's learned before that if he takes too long to answer questions, Mercedes assumes the worst and starts crying and yelling.

He does not like crying and yelling Mercedes.

"But it's just not fair!" Mercedes says and she sounds on the verge of tears. "I've been in labor for over twenty four hours and you haven't left my side or slept, it's not fair at all!" shes full on crying now, grabbing tissues from the nearby tissue box.

"Oh, baby," he says sadly, taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it gently. "I'll be here for forever and not get a wink of sleep if that means I get to see the birth of our child." he says passionately and kisses the back of the dark skinned girls hand with a smile.

"What, so now you want to be asleep when it happens?" Mercedes then says eyebrows furrowed as she slips her hand out of Sam's.

"Um, excuse me?" here it goes.

"Oh, admit it. You're not going to get a wink of sleep but the minute that baby pops out you're going to pass out and not comfort me or kiss me or want to hold your kid and then leave." she accuses, shifting so she's on the opposite side of the hospital bed and not making eye contact.

Sam rubbed his eyes and held back a sigh, the mood swings were _definitely_ something he wasn't going to miss.

"Mercedes, listen to me," he tries, reaching over to grasp there hands again. "I'm _so_ excited for this baby. No amount of sleep will change that, I'll hold her and love her till the end of time, and the same goes for you. I'll kiss you until my lips fall off after that babies born, because you produced a _human being_ out of you, that's so cool to me and I love you for it." the blonde says rubbing circles on the back of Mercedes's hand.

The girl bursted into tears again.

"Y-you mean that?" she asks, grabbing the last tissue and crying even harder at that. She ends up using her blanket the hospital gave.

"One-hundred precent." he nods, standing up a bit to peck Mercedes lips.

They smile sickeningly at one another till the doctor walks in with three nurses following behind her, smiling. "And how are we doing?" she asks Mercedes, taking a look at her charts before sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed.

"Good," Mercedes sniffles, wiping her cheek one last time. "Ready to have this baby." she adds, rubbing her stomach.

"Definitely." Sam says, squeezing Mercedes hand.

"Well, you should be dilated enough. Let's check real quick." she says, grabbing a pair of blue latex gloves and putting it on her hands.

Sam respectably looks away, he didn't know that the checking part was going to happen, so the first time it did he was shocked for a whole hour.

"Ten centimeters!" she announces happily, "Get ready to push, Mercedes." she says, lifting her dress a bit, "Go!"

And then it began.

The tears, the screaming, the cursing at Sam. Puck was gonna get it for not explaining this much _detail_.

He tried to comfort his wife the best to his ability but she kept pushing him away saying, "This is all your fault!!"

So he shut up.

Until they heard the first cry. Then he gasped.

Mercedes fell back against the pillows, eyes fluttering shut and panting really hard as the doctor swaddled the new born. "Its a healthy baby girl." she whispers, showing the two.

"She's beautiful." Sam says, now crying himself, kissing the back of Mercedes hand repeatedly that he never let go of.

"She's gorgeous." Mercedes slurred, opening her eyes now and seeing her baby girl as she shifted so she was closer to Sam.

"That's our baby," she tells him as the doctor took the baby to the nurses to get cleaned.

"It is." Sam says, watching the nurses clean off his kid, _his_ kid.

"Happy New Year, by the way." the doctor tells the couple as she fills out paperwork. "Did you have it planned that she was going to be born today?"

The pair look at each other before shaking their heads, shocked.

The lady laughed. "Well it's cute that it turned out that way. I have to fill this out but I'll be back to have you do the birth certificate and everything." she says before leaving.

"It's New Years." Sam's the first one to speak.

"It's New Years." Mercedes echos before adding. "And I haven't gotten a real kiss."

"We can change that." he smirks before leaning over to press a hard kiss to her lips.

They would've stayed like that for a while but a nurse came up to them holding their baby and they couldn't say no to that.

As Sam looked at his wife holding the new baby he smiled, what a great way to start off the year.

**_ 8) Wemma _ **

"So _this_ is how they do New Years in Hawaii." Will chuckles as he takes the surroundings around them in.

"I guess so." Emma says, just as a native dances by and puts a lai around her neck, she quickly thanks them before they're off dancing with the others again.

The hotel they were staying at had a big New Years celebrations and Will would be damned if he missed New Years just because they were on another country, so they went. It ended up being a luau with a huge fireplace in the middle with tons of dancing.

It was nice, to experience another culture different from America's on this day so the pair was content.

"Have you finished your pig yet?" Emma asks as she moves the meat that looks like it hasn't been touched, around the plate with her fork.

"Mhm, it's delicious and you should try it." the curly haired man laughs. They weren't expecting to see a full pig being roasted over the fireplace with the eyeballs still intact when they came here so that was a bit of a shock.

Well, a huge shock to Emma. It took her husband twenty minutes to convince her to at least get some on her plate, saying the people would think it was rude if they didn't, the red haired woman huffed before putting a tiny sliver on her plate and making it up by stuffing side dishes.

"I am _not_ eating that thing." she rebuts. "Pigs are one of the cleanest animals and to eat it would be like eating a fellow germaphobe."

"You literally ate a pulled pork sandwich before we got on the plane."

"Yes, but that didn't have eyes, Will! It didn't have eyes to judge my pig eating ways." she exclaimed, before giving up and stabbing her fork into the meat and plopping it in his mouth.

"Why the heck does this have to be so delicious!" she says angrily, getting weird looks from the people around them so she quieted down. "It's not fair."

Wills laughing fondly at the woman he married as she's doing this. Feeling nothing but love, he's glad he got to go to one of the most romantic countries with this woman. There's no one else he'd rather be with.

"I love you." is all he says, putting his chin on top his hand that was settled atop of the table.

"Mhm, love you too, but I would love you more if you got me some more of this meat." she says hungrily, scarfing it down as if someone was going to steal it, and they would for how delicious it was.

He laughs again but nods, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead before standing up to get back in line for the buffet but someone announced.

"Two minutes till, _Makahiki Hou_." he says. Will looked up a bit of Hawaiian and that meant New Year so as everyone got excited he sat back down.

"Where's my meat?" Emma asks, then she looked worried. "Did someone eat it all? Because if so I'll go kill a pig myself," she pauses. "Well, that's too messy so _I_ wouldn't do it, but I can make you do it."

Boy was he whipped. "I'm sure you would," he assures her, laughing, "But it's two minutes till New Years and I wanted to give you a kiss."

Blinking, she got out of her meat haze and wiped her mouth and hands with the complimentary hot towels at their table and smiled. "I would like that."

"You know, I'm glad we got to do this. To experience this." Emma says as she leans into Will, head on his shoulder as they watched everyone around them count down in their language.

"Me too, this is really pretty and the people here are super nice." Will nods.

"Not as drunk either," Emma muses. It was true, the bar was fully stocked but they didn't see a lot of people going up there.

They assumed it was getting closer as all the couples scooted closer to one another, faces inches apart.

Finally, there was a loud cheer as everyone shouted, " _ekahi!_ " which meant one and everyone kissed.

They were a beat late, but Will and Emma kissed just as they heard fireworks erupt in the air.

" _hauʻoli makahiki hou_." Will says to Emma in a terrible hawaiian accent and she giggles.

"Happy New Year to you too, my love."

**_ 9) Flamatta _ **

"What're they playing?"

"Beer Pong."

"And what's that?"

"Fireworks, we can do those later."

"What type of food is that?"

"Chicken wings. . ."

"And what're _they_ doing?"

"They're making out, the thing we were _just_ doing before you started asking all these questions."

"Oh." he says and looks over at his girlfriend who has her eyebrows raised. "Sorry. . ." Rory says sheepishly.

"It's fine." she smiles before leaning up on his lap to kiss him again but he dodges her.

"Tell me more about this New Year and what you guys do."

Sugar sighs but obliges, she did promise to do that. Getting more comfortable on her boyfriends lap, she explains, "Well, basically we all wait till about a minute before midnight and then we all start counting down to one and at that time we kiss our significant other." she explains, motioning to all the couples in the room.

"And what if you don't have anyone to kiss?"

"Then you get comfortable with your champagne glass to forget about the fact that you don't have anyone to kiss."

Rory laughs at that. "Well, I'm glad I have a very pretty girl to kiss tonight."

"Who?" she says innocently, knowing Rory wasn't going to understand the joke. "Santana?" she asks, pointing to the Latina who was making out with Brittany.

"No! I mean-"

"Blaine." she finishes for him as she then points to the man who was wearing goofy 2019 glasses and a hat, making Kurt laugh like mad. "He's not a girl but he's got _mad_ abs so I could see how you'd want to kiss him. You'd probably have to fight Kurt on that though, same with Brittany. They're feisty when it comes to their lovers."

The Irish boy was panicking, he didn't want to kiss either of those people! No offense to them, but didn't Sugar know that?

"I don't want to kiss any of them!" he shouts suddenly, startling the girl on his lap.

"Oh, really? Then who do you want to kiss?" she asks, batting her eyelashes.

"You! I want to kiss you! You're pretty and you make me laugh, and I just. . ." he remembers these words a lot of people say around him. "I love you."

Sugar stops, joking now done. "You what?" she says slowly, eyes wide.

"I love you." he says again, not really understanding the impact. Sam says it to Mercedes, Tina says it to Mike, why couldn't be say it to Sugar?

People then start shouting numbers and Rory assumes it's the count down but Sugars in too much shock so he sits there and listens.

Right around when everyone says _5_ , Sugar speaks up. "No, ones ever said that to me before." she tells him.

"Well, there loss." he tells her immediately. "I really do love you." he says, and he does. He feels the way everyone else does when they're talking about their significant other.

"And I love you too." she says breathlessly and at that moment, everyone shouts, " _1!!_ " so she quickly leans up and presses her lips against his.

Turns out, Rory likes American New Year.

**_ 10) Sebofsky _ **

"I don't get it," Sebastian says as he watches all the Warblers act crazy and insane. "It's just the day before the New Year, I don't understand why everyone's so hyped up about it."

"I know right?" Dave agrees as he takes a sip of his water, watching the same thing his boyfriend was.

They were currently the only known sober ones in the Dalton Academy common room, not wanting to drink due to not wanting to make a fool out of themselves in front of one another.

They've only been dating for around three months, the embarrassment usually starts around the fourth month with the Warblers.

"I mean big deal, you kiss whoever your dating at midnight. We can do that everyday." Dave shrugs, Sebastian nodding but they both knew it _was_ a big deal.

Kissing each other at midnight signifies that you probably get to spend the New Year together which is super romantic in Sebastian opinion, not that he would show his sappy side just yet. That was for later on.

"But," Sebastian sighs. "Everyone else _would_ be doing it. And it would be weird if we just sat there acting like we didn't know each other."

"I guess that's true. . ." Dave concedes, secretly excited; now bringing his chair closer to the shorter boy.

"So, we're actually going to participate in this?" the singer asks, excited as well, and inching to the side of his seat so he was close as possible without being on top of the other boy.

"Well, like you said, it would be weird if we didn't do it and our friends would probably look at us funny. . ."

"We _cannot_ have that. I'm friends with Nick and Jeff, the underwear on the head twins, I can't be looked at weird by them, that's just humiliating."

"So it's settled, we'll kiss at midnight?"

"We'll kiss at midnight."

So they waited.

Watching the obnoxious crowd and pointing out if they saw something genuinely funny or stupid, which was about everything to be honest. It _was_ Dalton Academy after all.

Finally, it came. The countdown, and it came _loud_.

All the boys were screaming at the top of there lungs, Wes banging his gavel after every number. They all were going to have headaches and sore throats come morning.

When they shouted the last three seconds, everyone scooted closer to who they were going to kiss; Wes bringing up his gavel. (The deal was first two seconds with Veronica and the rest with David)

Sebastian and Dave took a deep breath and looked at one another, huge smiles on their lips. They were actually going to do this.

"Happy New Year, Dave." Sebastian whispered, beyond happy.

"Happy New Year, Seb." Dave whispered back, arguably more happy.

Then they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !! thanks for reading : ))


End file.
